Almost Lover
by Nuity
Summary: "Adieu, Xion. Ce fut un plaisir de te presqu'-aimer." / Songfic, pour le RakuShion day 2012.


Hey !

C'est le RakuShion day. Bon il est 23:45 et mon OS sera sans doute publié demain, mais fuck : C'EST LE RAKUSHION DAY donc je poste vite fait. HAPPY RAKUSHION DAAAY :3 :3 :3

**Auteur :** Comme d'hab, moi.

**Genre :** Romance, Drame. Hurt/Comfort peut-être ?

**Rating :** Oh K+, je pense.

**Pairing :** je suppose que vous avez deviné ?

**Warning :** Aucun, je n'ai pas l'envie de préciser que ce sont deux filles. :B

**Précisions :** cet OS n'est pas corrigé, et c'est une songfic, je l'ai écrit assez hâtivement et il est plutôt court. Désolée.

**Disclaimer :** toujours pas à moi.

La chanson est _Almost Lover_ de A Fine Frenzy, et si les paroles ne correspondent pas parfaitement, je remercie quand même Mia, et je vous conseille fortement d'écouter la musique avec. Elle voulait que j'écrive une songfic sur cette chanson, je l'ai fait et du même coup j'ai eu mon OS pour le RakuShion day. MERCI MIA CHERIE D'AMOUR. :3:3:3

Bonne lecture, laissez une review si ça vous à plu, please o/

* * *

C'est la fin. Elle le sait.

Tout se termine maintenant. Elle s'évapore en milles éclats de ténèbres, grimace – quoi qu'elle dise, quelles que soient ses protestations, c'est la fin, et elle ne peut rien y changer. Elle ne retrouvera jamais son cœur – mais quel espoir avait-elle, hein ? C'était un rêve idiot. D'ailleurs, normalement, aucun Simili ne rêve. Ca n'a aucun sens. Sa quête futile, son existence qui n'en est pas une, tout ça s'achève maintenant, et elle ferme les yeux.

Elle n'aura jamais qu'un seul regret, et il disparaîtra en même temps que ce qui restait d'elle sur cette terre.

Le souvenir d'une berceuse, et d'une main dans la sienne...

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

Quelques souvenirs lui reviennent. Des vagues flashes.

On dit que quand quelqu'un meurt, toute sa vie défile devant lui. Mais elle n'est pas « quelqu'un ». Et sa vie, elle l'a perdue il y a longtemps. Alors la seule chose qui lui revient, ce sont des instants volés à un monde trop cruel.

Elle le savait, bien sûr, que c'était inimaginable, impossible. Et pourtant... pourtant...

La première image est un monde dont elle a déjà oublié le nom, sans doute perdu dans le brouillard de ses souvenirs qui s'effacent déjà. Une plage et quelques palmiers. Une douce voix, fredonnant quelques notes...

Des yeux bleus trop pétillants la fixant. Trop bleus et trop pétillants pour être naturels.

Elle avait tendance à ne pas trop l'approcher. Elle, la Simili spéciale autour de laquelle les fondateurs semblaient avoir tant de projets.

Pourtant, elle lui semblait juste naturelle. Trop. Tout était trop chez elle. Trop-presque – presque-trop. Si important, le presque.

Ses sourires, le son de sa voix, son regard, les histoires qu'elle lui chantait et dont elle n'arrivait plus à se passer.

Elle ne les entendra plus jamais.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

Et elle se rend compte, soudainement, trop soudainement, à quel point elle souffre.

Parce qu'elle va la laisser seule. Seule en enfer. (_Presque_-seule ?)

C'est une idée qui la dépasse pourtant. Larxene est quelqu'un de terriblement égoïste – alors peut-être est-ce juste qu'elle a la sensation que jamais elle ne pourra reposer en paix si elle la fait souffrir ?

Elle part et n'arrive plus à oublier. Même en essayant. Même en essayant de toutes ses forces.

_I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

La deuxième image est celle du soleil qui se couche.

Elles sont toujours sur la plage mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que Xion aime la plage, et que, même si elle ne le reconnaîtra jamais, elle aime que Xion aime. Elle aime voir un sourire illuminer son visage – elle aime se sentir vivre. Elle aime _presque_.

Xion.

De quoi était-ce l'anagramme au juste ?

Tout tourbillonne.

_« Roxas m'a dit que l'amitié c'était partager une glace à l'eau de mer avec quelqu'un. Alors voilà... Prends-en une. »_

Trop naïve aussi. Si désespérément trop naïve. Dangereuse de naïveté. Même quand elle la rembarrait, elle n'écoutait pas.

Trop (_presque_) heureuse de vivre alors qu'elle ne vivait pas. Trop entière alors qu'elle était la plus vide de toute cette Organisation qui perdait petit-à-petit de son sens aux yeux de la blonde.

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

Elle avait de drôles d'idées, qui donnaient des situations souvent cocasses.

La troisième image fait partie de celles-là.

C'était encore un monde dont elle ne se rappelle plus le nom – quelle importance ? tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle y était, elle y était avec Xion –, en haut d'un toit. Et Xion avait pris sa main dans la sienne, et l'avait entraînée dans une danse folle.

_« Arrête ça ! Ca n'a aucun sens !_

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui a du sens ici, Larxene ? Nous ? Aucun. Notre présence ? Aucune. La mienne ? Encore moins. Qu'est-ce qui a du sens ici ? Rien du tout. Ni les glaces, ni la plage, ni chanter, ni danser. Alors pourquoi y attacherions-nous de l'importance, hein ?_

- _Xion..._

- _Rien n'a de sens, je te dis. Alors une chose insensée de plus ou de moins... J'aime les couchers de soleil, ça n'a pas de sens. J'aime les glaces, ça n'a pas plus de sens. J'aime tes yeux, ça n'en a toujours pas. Et alors ? »_

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il n'y a même pas d'adjectifs à mettre dessus. Pas de tristesse, pas de nostalgie, pas d'amour.

Peut-être juste un peu de tendresse.

De _presque_-tendresse.

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

Ses lèvres où Xion a posé les siennes. Une fois. Rien qu'une. Sans « _presque_ ». Pour la première fois.

Avant de se dérober à la surprise de Larxene, de la fixer avec ses yeux trop bleus trop pétillants, presque malicieux. Avant de murmurer des paroles d'une voix grave qui contrastait avec son regard espiègle et pourtant profond, assez pour qu'elle s'y noie.

_« J'oublierai jamais rien de tout ça, Larxene. Jamais rien. Et _ça_, c'est juste une promesse comme une autre. »_

« Ca » : c'était le mot qu'elle avait prononcé en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres fines, ses lèvres toutes douces que Larxene aurait aimé toucher une fois, juste une fois de plus – que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour les goûter à nouveau ?

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle l'aimait _presque._

Presque – c'était le mot exact pour définir ce qu'elle ressentait.

Maintenant elle a mal. Mal en plein milieu de la poitrine, mal à ce cœur qu'elle ne possède pas. Elle _souffre_.

Mais l'unique larme qui tente de rouler sur sa joue s'évapore en une poussière étincelante, comme le reste de son corps est en train de le faire, parce qu'elle s'en va, et qu'elle sait que ça ne laissera pas Xion indifférente, et c'est _ça_ qui lui fait mal. _Ca_, une promesse, une presque-promesse qu'en quelque sorte elle n'a pas tenue.

_« Tu pars ?_

- _Oui._

- _... Jure-moi juste que tu reviendras._

- _Bien sûr que je reviendrais ! On va pas affronter une horde de Darkside !_

- _... »_

Il y avait une douce (_presque_) tristesse dans ses yeux à ce moment-là, la plus douce que Larxene avait jamais vue, et a cet instant, elle comprenait que Xion savait, que Xion savait depuis le début, et qu'elle n'avait rien fait – parce qu'elle savait que ça n'aurait rien changé. Rien du tout.

Finalement, peut-être est-ce Larxene elle-même qui souffre le plus.

Peut-être que Xion se contentera de reprendre son presque-rôle de marionnette. De continuer de manger des glaces à l'eau de mer avec ses « amis » en haut d'un clocher.

Amis.

Presque-amis.

Dans ce monde-là, les « presque » ont toujours eu une place d'honneur.

Peut-être qu'au final, Larxene souffre simplement de savoir qu'elle ne la reverra jamais.

Mais elle ne peut plus rien faire pour retenir son corps qui s'évapore.

_Adieu, Xion. Ce fut un plaisir de te presqu'-aimer._

x

Tandis que le Porteur de la Keyblade contemplait sans un mot la jeune Simili qu'il venait d'achever se disloquer en un milliard de minuscules éclats ténébreux, il sentit soudain quelque chose sur sa joue.

Quand il y porta sa main, il réalisa que c'était une larme.

Une unique larme.

Et jamais il n'en avait vue de plus humaine.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_


End file.
